From Me To You
by alien.skin
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let your feelings flow onto a page for them to make total sense to both you and those around you.


**Hello fellow humans and non-humans. So sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been busy with school -_-  
BUT I'm here for now and since I don't have much time I figured I'd make a fic out of things I've written in the past about/for my girlfriend.  
I hope you enjoy :)**

 **xS**

* * *

Richard Castle was just as much of a procrastinator as the next writer, "I just have to-" they all whine, "Just one more-" they all complain, but when it came to what mattered, he could write four hours on end without a single falter in the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on the warn keys of his laptop, not a single pause to the words flowing through his mind and out onto the page as if he was some sort of machine driven by the unrelenting love he had for this one very, very special woman in his life.

 _Kate Beckett._

Just her name made his heart flutter, the thought of her beautiful hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked through the precinct, her dashing eyes shooting through him like a laser beam from one of his video games, her sharp jawline and intense cheekbones, her lithe body, and mile-long legs, the mere picture in his mind of her made him shiver with the thought that he was able to call her his.

He felt as though typing these feelings wasn't as intimate as it could be. Aside from the fact that his writing brought them together in the first place, there was no true significance to words that, for all she may know, he copied off of Wikipedia. So one day, while he was making his daily coffee and doughnut rounds, he passed by a little stationary store that could personalize almost anything you picked out on the spot and dashed in.

Sure enough, directly on the counter was a stack of pleaded, leather journals and something felt so... Right about it when he picked it up. The smooth leather rasping against his calloused fingers, the light weight of it resting perfectly in his palms. He pinged the little service bell to the left of the journals and a young, bright eyed girl came skipping behind the counter to ring him up. She looked at him sheepishly after she handed him his receipt and explained that she's new and is always forgetting to ask if costumers would like their purchase(s) personalized. He simply shook his head and slipped her an extra twenty dollars, "Don't worry about it, treat yourself to something nice, try to let loose."

Before he got any more distracted, he made his way back to the 12th, talked to everyone a bit, surprised his wife with a bearclaw, everything went as planned, no new murders to further pull him from his main intention of rushing home.

One eerie cab ride and 20 minutes later, Rick arrived at the loft and was relieved to find that he was the only one there. He sprinted to his office, snatched his favorite fountain pen from its place on his desk and began to write.

* * *

 **Entry 1:**

Kate.

This word more than a name.  
It's more than a few letters put together to create a word that, throughout history, has come to identify thousands of people around the world.  
And while in a spur of the moment thought, it is just a name, the name itself holds so much more than it lets on, more than it ever will.  
Kate is beauty and strength beyond belief. Kate is a person who is bound to change the world, whether it's with art or with thoughts, music or writing. Kate is hundreds of currently undiscovered talents. Kate is the twinkling stars in the night sky and the clouds in the day, the unique being who can be the cause of happiness, sadness, nostalgia, excitement. Kate is admiration and inspiration in their finest form, Kate is unknowing of their true amazingness. Kate is the twinge in your throat when you eat something spicy, the congestion in your chest when you're sick, one of few people that can have an effect on you that is much too difficult to explain but all too familiar when it hits. Kate is a compound fracture, Kate is the elation on a mother's face when she holds her baby for the first time. Kate is time and oxygen, space and existence. Kate is complete perfection packed into a tiny body, a mere representation of the things people who persevere can accomplish. Kate is the feeling of cool water running down your throat on a hot summer day, the feeling of a cup of hot chocolate in your hands after playing in the snow for hours on end. Kate is compassion, integrity, dedication and intelligence.  
Kate may be each and every one of these, but Kate is someone you should never take for granted or advantage of.  
Kate is everything.

 **Entry 2:**

Happiness is so difficult to obtain, and even harder to keep.  
Like sand that gets dragged out to sea with each rolling wave to crash upon its withering surface.  
But what, exactly, is happiness?  
It is certainly not anything large for that would be much too distinguishable... Too real.  
Happiness is the little things that you don't realize how amazing they are until you don't have them when you truly need them.  
Happiness is, in a general sense, her.  
The beautiful flutter of her eyelids, contentedness flushing her face for the mere moment that they're closed. The enticing swell of her lips, so close yet so far from your own. The feeling of her arms wrapping around you, all the stress draining from her body as she leans into you and smiles. Oh, her smile; the way it parts her lips and animates her face, the way it shines brighter than every last star combined. Seeing her eyes come alight with something so... Unique and beautiful it could reduce you to tears. Her voice and laugh... Her awkward giggles and her suggestive smirks. Listening to her go on for hours about whatever's on her mind, the silly thoughts and the raging dork hidden deep within.  
She is happiness personified and for some reason that you'll never fully understand, she has chosen you to be her happiness as well.

 **Entry 3:**

I'm so in love with you.  
You're the subject of so many writings that will never see the light of day, some never to be finished.  
You are the reason I question my existence daily yet somehow you're the only reason I'm still here.  
You're the reason behind my tears, good and bad alike, you're the reason behind my smiles... Fake and real alike.  
You're the reason I sit up at night and stare at my ceiling or wall wondering what ways I could make even the slightest disruption in your life easier on you, no matter the emotional, physical, or mental toll it has on me.  
You're my universe, one glance at you and, yes, you're beautiful. But digging deeper, passionately analyzing and spending countless hours talking about and loving you, you're an endless space of mystery and intelligence.  
You're the body I want next to mine, the person I want in my arms, the lips I want against my own, and the fingers I want to hold.  
You're my only wish upon a shooting star, my only dream when I close my eyes.  
You're my inspiration, my muse in all things I do.  
Your laugh is the reason I'm scared to go deaf, your smile's the reason I'm scared to go blind.  
There isn't a thing that I wouldn't do for you... I wouldn't just die for you, no, I would live my life in utter agony, mental, physical, and emotional, if it meant you got to live happily and safely and healthily, whether or not I'm in your life for any period of time.  
I'd never been in love before you came around, I never thought I'd be able to identify the feeling without knowing what it is in the first place. But it's too distinct from every other emotion, like night and day; even from behind closed eyelids, it's so easy once you feel it but so very difficult at the same time.  
It ruins you and tears you down, and there you are, open and raw because of this human you fell for, this human being who you see as so much more than the rest.

 **Entry 4:**

There aren't enough adjectives in the English language, every language, at that, to describe how beautiful she is.  
There aren't enough poems to describe what her voice does to me.  
There wouldn't be nearly enough room on all the paper in the world, even from all trees that have yet to be cut down, for me to write how much I admire and respect her.  
Words are my specialty; but she makes me speechless, she makes me feel like I'm worth something, that I'll make it somewhere in life.  
When I fall for someone, I fall for them wholly and completely, I fall for them with all of my heart, my mind, soul, and body. My entire being, conscious, subconscious, and unconscious state, every level of my existence is that person.  
When I say that she is my everything, I'm not exaggerating, I'm under exaggerating, if anything.

 **Entry 5:**

Home isn't necessarily your house or the place you grew up in... Home doesn't have to be the physical existence of a structure withholding all your memories and happiness. No, home is something much less to the world around you, something even you may not be able to identify. Home could be a song you had your first kiss to, the chirping of birds flowing through the crisp, morning sky; the only current representation of any solitude in your life... Home could be a person who makes you feel safe, home could be an old pet you had as a child.  
For me, home is you.  
Home is safe and secure and happiness. Home is warm arms and beautiful eyes, soft lips and a mesmerizing voice.  
Home is everything physical as it is mental and emotional.  
Home is thoughts and dreams, fears and sadness.  
Home is simply and perfectly you.

* * *

He closed the book and sighed, Kate was going to be home soon and he had to hide this before she saw it as he wanted to fill up every last page before she knew of its existence. Oh, what a wonderful surprise this is going to be.

* * *

 **Ayyyy the end *round of applause, standing ovation, roses on the stage*  
HAH nah, this wasn't that great but I do hope you enjoyed it at the very least :)  
Please don't forget to give this fic a favorite or follow, maybe even a review because they make my day  
Annnnnnd yeah! See ya on the flip side bubbas**


End file.
